


A Thirst For Adventure

by traceExcalibur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang is enjoying her time with The Summoner, but she's starting to tire of always being the dominant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thirst For Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from my fic-writing grave to write a lil birthday gift for mindfangvevo

The sun was dawning on a small war camp hidden deep in the mountains on the border of Eastern Alternia. It was here that the mutant revolutionary known as the Summoner was staging his campaign against Her Imperious Condescension. His followers, exhausted from the night's efforts, were preparing for slumber and the camp was starting to settle down. That was, except, for the Summoner himself and his paramour the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. If anyone were to visit his tent, they would see the pirate's hat hanging from the post above the entrance, a clear sign that she was busy with her lover. If they were smart, they would stay away or risk her wrath.

Mindfang and the Summoner had known each other for about a sweep now, and been intimate for less than half that time, but by now she was beginning to settle into a steady rhythm. She would sneak into his tent as the sun rose (there was no real need for stealth, but she found it exciting nonetheless) and find him waiting, wanting, shivering with anticipation. Her lips would find his neck in an instant, pepper him with kisses before dragging her fangs along the skin and leaving it marked with little bruises. Her fingers would skitter down his chest, tracing lines along the muscles before slipping beneath his boxers to caress his stiffening bulge.

At that, he would begin to moan, and her lips would crinkle into a smile. She loved how vocal he was. She would draw out more by sucking hard on his neck and guiding his hand towards her chest. Her petticoat would fall away at his touch, her undergarments next, baring her body for him. His moans would be replaced by stammered compliments, widened eyes as he looked her over. She'd soak in the praise as she slowly pushed him down to the floor, straddled him and mounted him, rode him until she was satisfied.

Tonight was no different, Mindfang sitting in his lap and gazing lovingly down at the Summoner as he rocked his hips up and down. It was passionate, warm, but… lacking. They had settled into a routine, but Mindfang craved adventure. She needed something new, and the boy was proving a one-trick hoofbeast.

"Summoner, darling," she asked, her tone light even as she grinded against him. "I can't help but notice I've been taking the lead more often than not. You're quite adorable, but what of your confidence, your commanding presence? I miss them, you see…"

She leaned down and lightly nipped at his neck, letting her hands brush over his pecs. He was blushing deeply, silent except for little moans and gasps. "You can't expect your lady to do all the work, selfish boy. Won't you ever _take_ me?"

At this, he spoke. His worry was evident in his tone. "I… I don't want to hurt you, is all..."

She laughed. It was loud, long, and mirthful. It was not a cruel laugh, but she was sure it scalded him all the same. It had better.

"Look at me." She held out her arms and looked down at him, body bared. She was etched in scars from head to toe; old wounds stretching across curves and muscles and everything in-between. Every faded gash, every bump and crevice was a reminder of battles survived. Ugly, Dualscar had once called them. Pitiable flirtation. Nothing had ever made her feel more beautiful.

"I've weathered more storms than you've celebrated wriggling days. Do you think I should fear you? Do you think you will hurt me? Shed those foolish thoughts, boy. Put as much backbone into our lovemaking as you do into your rebellion."

Still, the boy looked shamefully away. "I'm stronger than I act, you know that…" It was true at a glance. He was a thickset troll, his chest broad and toned, muscles well-defined. His was a body fit to lead a rebellion, and she had seen it in action – marvelled, even, at the way he moved on the battlefield, the way his muscles rippled… The nobles said a lady ought never ogle someone, but who were they to expect she wrest her eyes away from such a prize?

"I do know your strength. I've witnessed it firsthand. And yet here in your tent, you never show it."

"I'm afraid." His voice was low, hushed. The man who stood before great crowds and roused them to battle was not here, not now. Mindfang believed she was one of the few who saw this side of him, and it was equal parts privilege and curse. "I don't want to hurt you, I-I don't want to lose control… I'm not as confident as I look."

"You need not be afraid, Summoner—"

"Yes, I do! Look, doll… last relationship I was in, it was a kismesis. They thought I was pathetic, so I really tried to be confident. Tried to be commanding. And it… it was too much for them. They couldn't handle me, I…"

"Oh, spare me your childhood grievances, wiggler." Mindfang found herself rolling her eyes. Must she always put up with such blubbering from the men in her life? She sometimes forgot that, as strong and capable as the Summoner was, he had only barely reached adulthood compared to her centuries of wisdom. "It's time to forget about your failures of the past. Think about the future, _our_ future. Now quiet yourself and listen.

You have your power over animals, yes? You know well that when a beast is obedient, you can leave yourself at its mercy without fear. Even the most ferocious dragon wouldn't dare harm you. The same is true of trolls, my dear. I understand every fibre of the mind, every synapse, thoughts weaved together like spider's web. I can pick them apart and sew them back together at my leisure. I know, then, that you love me with a passion deeper than any you've had before. And so I know I have nothing to fear. I can give myself to your mercy and you will not do any harm to me if I do not wish it. You _cannot._ Not because of my psionic power, but because of your love for me."

The boy's cheeks burned a bright bronze. With his interest in motivational speech, it was no wonder her words worked wonders on him.

"Is that understood, Summoner? It's really quite simple. I do not fear you, and so you need not fear yourself. For you… are… _mine._ " As if to punctuate the point she let her thighs tighten, squeezing down on his cock and drawing a shaky moan from his lips. She let her pace pick up, slow and steady, until she was bouncing atop him, slamming herself down with every thrust of her hips.  He gasped, hips swinging upward, lips trembling. His nails dug into her rear and she hissed, smiling wide. The boy was beside himself with pleasure and she loved it.

"Are you close?" She whispered, after a time. He nodded yes.

"Good," she said, and licked her lips. With a ginger, teasing slowness she pulled herself from atop him and nestled up beside him, wrapping her fingers around his cock. She stroked him up and down, slow and lazy, delighting in the tortured look on his face. "I want to watch you come for me, Rufioh."

She hardly ever used his name. His cheeks flushed ever darker and his eyes snapped shut as he filled the air with a loud, needy moan. Hips pumping upwards, he huffed and groaned as his orgasm overtook him and he stained the ground with his sticky climax. She let out a smug little chuckle, pulled her hand back and watched his seed drip between her fingers. "There we go… good boy."

"I… wow," was all he managed after a long silence. He was breathless. Speechless. Utterly satisfied.

And she was burning up inside.

With little hesitation, she clambered atop him and straddled him, rubbing herself back and forth against his chest. She traced his broad muscles with her fingertips and brought them upwards, tangling her hands up in his thick locks of hair.

"You've done a good job today, and I expect you to finish pleasuring me. But when we next make love, I expect no hesitation from you. You'll show me just what you can do when I cede the initiative and give the power to you. Understood, boy?"

He nodded, eager and breathless. "Y-Yes, Mindfang..."

"Good."

With a satisfied smile she nestled his head between her thighs, leaned back, and let his tongue carry her far, far away.


End file.
